<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The politics of power. by SteveM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108520">The politics of power.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM'>SteveM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Public Interest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kate and Kara pick up their normal lives after jumping multiverses with the Spectre and Oliver Queen an unexpected invitation awaits and change is in the air...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Public Interest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s been way too long since we did something like this!” Kara said excitedly as the limo pulled up outside the newly-rebuilt Gotham waterfront. </p>
<p>“Well, in fairness, the last time we tried there was an alien attack on the party so….” Kate pointed out just before the door swung open and she could slide gracefully into the brilliant sunshine of a warm summer day. She reached back and offered a hand to her wife who smiled softly as she took it and allowed herself to be ‘helped’ up, making sure to let the long green dress flair just a little to give the cameras a decent shot of her bare legs through the mid-thigh slit.</p>
<p>“Oh you’ve been practicing that!” Kate said proudly, taking Kara’s arm with just the right amount of protective dominance to fit their public personas. </p>
<p>“Don’t want to let down the most beautiful woman in Gotham when I’m being arm candy.” Kara teased. “Though if anyone even notices me when you’re wearing that…”</p>
<p>Kate chuckled and shook her head at the sheer ridiculousness of the line. Sure, she’d admit she looked damn good in the tightly cut black suit but Kara could stand next to the sun and not be outshone. “Come on, party’s started already.”</p>
<p>They glided through security, both women automatically taking in the arrangements just in case there was anything obviously wrong, then made their way slowly down the docks, enjoying the gentle jazz and soaking in the sun. Literally, in Kara’s case.</p>
<p>“Mmm, this is so nice.” Kara said quietly. “It’s too easy to forget why we do it all.”</p>
<p>To her surprise there was a groan from the gorgeous brunette and she looked over to see what was wrong.</p>
<p>“Don’t look now but we may not be done being heroes for the day.” Kate growled, inclining her head slightly to a small gathering of businessmen loitering near one of the pop up bars put in for the event. </p>
<p>“Oh great.” Kara sighed as she noticed that one of the men was very, very familiar. “Any idea who the two women with him are?”</p>
<p>“No but they don’t look thrilled at the way he’s showing them off.” Kate said, eyes narrowing as she took in the body language of the two stunning redheads in very short black dresses flanking the man. </p>
<p>Without a word they moved together to join the little group, making sure to walk up from behind their target. As they got closer they could hear one of the other men laughing as he said: “You’re always so damn sure they’re going to do what you want!”</p>
<p>“Well of course I am!” The older man said with a smile he seemed to think was charming. “This city knows a good citizen when it sees one and when a titan of industry relocates his head office here it’s amazing how eager they are to help!” He took a long swig from his champagne glass, draining it and grabbing another but, Kate couldn’t help noticing, didn’t offer one to either of his companions. “After all what else have they got here? Wayne Enterprises, come on, that whole ethical development thing is a bad joke!”</p>
<p>“Only because you don’t know the meaning of the word.” Kate said as they swept in to the group. She saw his eyes widen in surprise for a moment before the usual cold, calculating sneer settled into place.</p>
<p>“I know the meaning of ‘ethical’ Ms Kane.”</p>
<p>“I meant you don’t know what a joke is. Otherwise how could you stand looking in a mirror?” Kate said with scalpel-sharp sweetness. Kara glanced at the women flanking Morgan Edge and saw the flicker of lips as they fought back a smile. She also saw them very subtly checking out Gotham’s (and, indeed, National City’s) most famous lesbian couple. Even without super senses their interest would have been obvious but when you could hear heartbeats and see pulses pounding beneath the skin it was as clear as a signal flare.</p>
<p>“Really Kate, personal insults right off the bat? What happened to manners?” Edge said but there was a vicious gleam in his eye and it was clear the comment had hit home.</p>
<p>“Oh no, not an insult at all, just the truth.” Kate said with a shrug. “Lena outmanoeuvred you six ways from Sunday, swept in and won the last…what, ten contracts the great and powerful Morgan Edge was trying to get right out from under your nose. Bought out the building you were leasing as your HQ because, hey, it’s not like you could afford that penis extension in downtown National City outright. Put down those thugs someone who definitely wasn’t you sent to kidnap her without Supergirl having to so much as put her cape on. And the worst thing Morgan, the worst thing by a mile…” Kate stepped in closer so she was nose to nose with the loathsome man. “She did all that while looking like a billion bucks of catwalk model who crushed you just because she was bored.”</p>
<p>Morgan fumed and his fist clenched, something that both Kara and Kate noticed and had to try very hard not to laugh at. Kara stepped up beside her wife, her three inch heels pushing her up to near six foot and leaving her towering over the man she’d once left stranded on a container ship. </p>
<p>“And then there was that business with your restaurant chain violating thirty separate health codes. And the mysteriously terrible working conditions in all of the supplier chains you have an investment in. And that awful rumour about your escort agency being little more than expensive prostitution with workers that weren’t entirely willing to play ball, so to speak…”</p>
<p>“You listen here!” Morgan Edge hissed, turning his full attention on Kara and actually bumping Kate out of the way as he closed in, a finger pointed at her face. “None of that’s true and you know it!”</p>
<p>“You mean there’s no proof explicitly tying you to it… which isn’t quite the same thing is it Mr Edge?” Kara asked with her sweetest smile. It was only if you were paying attention that you saw the menacing glitter of a metaphorical razor blade in the candy floss.</p>
<p>“It’s exactly the same thing! If you don’t stop spreading those lies I’ll see you in court every day of the rest of your natural life!”</p>
<p>Kara heard Kate snigger and forced herself not to look directly at her wife who, she couldn’t help but notice out of the corner of her eye, had quietly slipped into Morgan’s recently vacated position between the redheads.</p>
<p>“It’s a free country Mr Edge. A person is entitled to his or her own beliefs are they not?”</p>
<p>“Not when you’re…”</p>
<p>“When I’m what, Mr Edge? A reporter?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“I’m hardly standing here with a notebook or a film crew.” Kara pointed out with just the right amount of smugness to guarantee his attention stayed on her. “This is just a pleasant conversation between… professionals.”</p>
<p>“Professional?” He almost snarled the word. “The only reason you’ve got this job is people are all too eager to talk to an attractive woman in a tight skirt! You’ve been helping that bitch Lena Luthor plant those stories in every major news source your pretty blue eyes can be batted at! Come after me just once more and you’ll regret it!”</p>
<p>“Is… is that a threat, Mr Edge?” Kara asked, her voice fluttering.</p>
<p>“It’s a promise!” Morgan hissed, clearly furious. “After all, I keep hearing that Gotham’s such a dangerous city, it’d be a shame if anything happened to a jumped up weather girl like you!”</p>
<p>He clearly expected her to rise to that one and was surprised when she just laughed instead. “That’s really the best you can do? Gotham’s going to eat you alive Morgan, they’re not as… friendly about silly corporate games as the upstanding business people of National City.” She saw him open his mouth, clearly ready to scream at her and carried on quickly. “But you know what, now that you mention it, I am pretty good at forecasts.”</p>
<p>“W…what?” Morgan almost tripped over his own rage at the unexpected admission. </p>
<p>“Forecasts. I’m pretty good at them. You, for instance, are going to spend the rest of the day with the cold rain of despair falling on your head while nursing a serious cold front below the waist.” </p>
<p>Kate chose that precise moment to walk back into view, a redhead on each arm. “Kara, meet Rachel and Amanda.”</p>
<p>“Hi, absolute pleasure.” Kara said with a genuinely warm smile that had both women blushing. “See Morgan, I really am good at this. See you around.” Amanda offered Kara her arm and together the four women turned their backs on the speechless businessman, made a quick note of which associates of his had left and how many of the others were trying not to burst out laughing, then swept away along the waterfront.</p>
<p>“That was brilliant!” Rachel said breathlessly once she was sure they were out of earshot.</p>
<p>“I’ll say!” Amanda echoed. “I’ve seen you on TV of course Mrs Danvers but it didn’t do you justice!”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Kara said, blushing herself now. “But, please, it’s Kara. I hope you don’t mind us stealing you away.”</p>
<p>“God no, thanks for saving us!” Rachel said with heartfelt sincerity. “Slime was getting way too handsy and that’s before the drinking started.”</p>
<p>“He does have a bit of a reputation for that.” Kara said. “Trust me, if I thought I could prove it enough to make something stick that’d be much more public than it is.”</p>
<p>“Kara doesn’t like bullies.” Kate said with a proud smile. </p>
<p>“I can see that!” Amanda laughed and they walked in silence for a moment before she added, a little shyly. “Umm…. What do you like?”</p>
<p>Kara shot Kate a suspicious look and her wife held up a hand defensively. “Hey, no, I just refunded Morgan’s deposit along with the penalty clause so he couldn’t complain about the break of contract. They’d more than earned what he was paying for the pleasure of their company.”</p>
<p>“Which, thank you again.” Amanda said.</p>
<p>Kate shrugged. “Honestly, knowing you’re not spending the rest of the day trying to slap him away without giving him an excuse not to pay up is thanks enough.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure?” Rachel asked and there was an invitation in her voice that made everyone pause for a moment. Kate glanced at Kara who was suddenly thinking very, very fast. </p>
<p>“Well… we’re married so doing anything, uh, obvious would be a problem.” Kara said slowly, still putting together her plan as she talked. It wasn’t that she minded the idea of a little fun but hiding her Kryptonian side would be tricky and she wasn’t sure she could manage it. “But what did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>Now it was the two redheads who looked at each other and Kara suddenly realised they seemed very…. comfortable around each other. She caught Kate’s eye who nodded slightly to confirm her wife’s suspicions. </p>
<p>“How’s about we go find somewhere private, you buy lunch, we’ll provide the show.” Amanda offered quietly. Which was, of course, perfect as far as Kara was concerned and she relaxed slightly.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we’re going to get a better offer all year.” Kate said after seeing the ‘go for it’ wink from Kara. “There’s an executive ‘retreat’ at the end of the pier. Normally I wouldn’t be caught dead in somewhere built for the high and mighty but as I’m sure they can provide both privacy and good food an exception is likely in order….”</p>
<p>The four linked arms and made their way down the waterfront again, each with a certain eagerness in their stride. It was such a pleasant moment that Kara almost choked on her laughter when Kate offered up a single thought into the comfortable silence.</p>
<p>“You know, I could get used to this hero thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for coming Kara.” Kal said with a smile that, while warm, set off a small warning bell in Kara’s head. They were sitting on top of one of the taller peaks in the Rockies, snow crunching under them as their feet dangled over a thousand foot drop. In front of them the world stretched away in a view few had ever seen for themselves and virtually none of those who had seen it had done so without climbing up in the first place.</p><p>“For you? Of course!” She said, waving the words away. “It’s been way too long since we caught up anyway.”</p><p>“Well I didn’t think you’d appreciate me coming to say hi while you and Kate were at the Fortress.”</p><p>“And you’d have been right.” Kara laughed. “Very much needed the alone time.”</p><p>“Also Kate would have killed me.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, there is that.” Kara admitted before grinning. “Heh, my wife scares Superman.”</p><p>“Your wife scares Darkseid!” Kal pointed out, slightly defensively. “I’m just brave enough to admit it!”</p><p>“You know I wish more people could see that side of you.” Kara said thoughtfully and it wasn’t until the words were out that she realised how they sounded.</p><p>“What, see Superman scared?” Kal looked like he was only half-teasing her and she rushed to explain.</p><p>“No, I mean… uh…. Okay, don’t take this the wrong way but the lack of that bullshit alpha male stuff that seems so damn prevalent on this planet. I mean, if Superman’s okay with being humble and admitting there are things that scare him…”</p><p>“Ah, gotcha.” Kal said with a smile. “Do I want to know what happened to get you so grumpy?”</p><p>“Oh nothing major. It’s just that slime ball Morgan Edge again. He keeps popping up at places me and Kate go to and his… his…. His casual sexism is enough to make both of us want to punch his lights out.”</p><p>“I take it you didn’t?”</p><p>“No, though Kate did manage to steal the girls he was with away from him in less than a minute so, you know, small victories.”</p><p>“Talking of which…” </p><p>“Stealing women?”</p><p>“Small victories!” Kal clarified with a look of exasperated horror at Kara’s suggestion.</p><p>“Ohhhh. Well okay, if you want to be boring…” Kara teased, unable to resist temptation. She loved Kal to death but there were times she just couldn’t help treating him as a younger, slightly-prudish brother. </p><p>“Actually, that’s just it. Boring.”</p><p>“Okay, now you’ve lost me. You want to be boring?”</p><p>“Yes. Or, maybe, normal would be a better word.”</p><p>“Kal, take your time and start over. But make sense or I’m changing the locks on the fortress again.”</p><p>Superman took a deep breath and looked at her with that familiar, open and honest face. “We’re leaving Metropolis.”</p><p>“What?” Kara asked, dumbstruck.</p><p>“Lois, the boys and me… we’re moving back to Smallville.”</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“I’m not sure yet. A few years. Maybe longer. Maybe a lot longer.”</p><p>“Kal… has something happened?” Kara asked softly, placing a hand on his arm. </p><p>“No! Yes….. sort of.” He looked uncomfortable and Kara swept him into a hug. </p><p>“Hey, you know whatever it is you can tell me anything. No judgement here, just family.”</p><p>“I know. And I really appreciate that Kara. I don’t think I tell you that enough.”</p><p>“You could stand to do so more often, yes.” Kara grinned as she let go. “But about this ‘sort of’ thing?”</p><p>Kal sighed and braced himself. “It’s the boys. I think… we think… they may be starting to develop powers.”</p><p>“Oh.” Kara’s mind raced as she tried to process that information. Ever since Jonathon and Jordan had been born there’d been that unanswered question. Half human, half Kryptonian… no-one really knew what their future held. “And if they are….”</p><p>“Then the last place in the world I’d want them to be is Metropolis.” Kal said with a hint of sadness. “Far too many cameras and people around. There’s just nowhere we can go to let them try and find out who they are… what they can do.”</p><p>“Right.” Kara thought for a minute then gave her best supportive smile. “So what’s the problem?”</p><p>“What’s the…? Kara… I’d be leaving Metropolis. No more Superman.”</p><p>Kara waved a hand dismissively. “You could still keep an eye - and ear - on the place and the league’s got your back. We can cover it off, at least for all the stuff that doesn’t technically need Kryptonian strength to deal with. I”m assuming you’d back off slowly, make sure there’s a decent window between Clark Kent leaving and Superman vanishing?”</p><p>“Uh, well, yes. You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would.”</p><p>“Hey, I was ready to leave National City and move to Metropolis back when we first fought Cadmus just because I wanted to be with you. I’ve got no right to judge you even if it’s warranted, which it isn’t. There’s always going to be a problem that needs fixing somewhere and for all that we can do we can’t be in two places at once.” She hugged him again, tightly this time. “Go look after your family Kal. The world will keep spinning, I promise you that.”</p><p>“I feel like I’m letting you down, letting all of you down.” Kal admitted but Kara quickly shook her head.</p><p>“No. Not a bit of it. Look… this life, what we can do… it’s amazing and wonderful and we do have an obligation to help where we can. But not forever. We might live longer than them but we’re not immortal, sooner or later they’ve got to stand on their own. And so do we. We can still live our lives and it’s not as if there aren’t enough of us to shoulder the load.” She grinned and ruffled his short hair. “Besides, the world has Supergirl! Trust me, everything will be okay without Superman working 24/7.”</p><p>Kal looked like he was going to protest then gave her a rueful look. “You’ve been waiting to use that line haven’t you?”</p><p>“For about a decade and a half, yeah.” Kara laughed. “And don’t get me wrong, I don’t *want* you to go. But for something this important how could you do anything else?”</p><p>“And you don’t feel like I’m abandoning you?”</p><p>“Oh I’m wounded to my soul and will harbour a deep, dark sense of betrayal until the day I die.” Kara chuckled at the look of shock on Kal’s face at the sudden deep and foreboding edge to her voice. She didn’t have the heart to tell him it was just her best Batwoman impression… </p><p>“No you schmuck, of course I don’t feel that way!” She laughed and playfully shoved him off the mountain. He was caught off-guard and actually fell out of sight before catching himself and flying back up to float before her.</p><p>“For what it’s worth Kara… I wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t here. It makes all the difference knowing the world’s in safe hands.” He said softly and the next moment found himself flying backwards from the force of Kara’s glomping hug.</p><p>“Just… don’t vanish on me, okay?” Kara said and there was a quaver in her voice that Kal hadn’t expected.</p><p>“Not a chance! Aside from anything else the boys would never forgive me if Aunt Kara stopped coming to visit!”</p><p>Kara laughed and grinned. “Plus Aunt Kate promised to show them how to use a sword.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, she won’t hurt them.”</p><p>“It’s the rest of the world I’m worried about!”</p><p>“You just put that in my hands, remember?” Kara teased. “You’re going to have to work on letting go….”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I got your message, what’s up?” Supergirl asked as she flew into the DEO and landed next to Alex Danvers.</p><p>“Step into my office, we’re going to want some privacy for this.” Alex replied, leading Supergirl up the stairs. Lowering her voice she muttered: “You do know that the phone thing you get texts on can also make calls, right?”</p><p>Supergirl laughed as they entered Alex’s office and the privacy field snapped on around them. “And you’re just telling me this now?” She waved her hands in surrender at the exasperated look on her sisters face. “I know, I know. But this way Supergirl is seen in National City while Kara Danvers is in Gotham. Every little helps.”</p><p>“Hmmm….” Alex didn’t sound convinced but let the subject drop. “As it happens I was going to ask you to drop by anyway, this isn’t really something that should be discussed openly.” She gestured to a chair and Kara dropped into it looking slightly worried.</p><p>“This doesn’t sound good. Did I get you in trouble again?”</p><p>“No but if you keep looking that guilty I’m going to start wondering if there’s something you want to tell me?”</p><p>“No! Nothing. Really there isn’t, I just… I just worry that you’re kinda the only one of us that the government can really touch these days. And when I don’t see you for a while….”</p><p>Alex sighed, got out of her chair, walked around the desk and settled down in another one of the visitor seats next to Kara. She reached out and put her hand on Kara’s, enjoying the usual warmth and power of her remarkable sister. “For the last time, you’re allowed to have a life apart from me.”</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>“That means not feeling guilty when we don’t get to talk for a week because you’re spending time with your wife, doing hero things, being an ace reporter or one of the dozen other things most people would consider a full time lifestyle.” Alex grinned as a thought struck her. “Of course when it comes to Kate most would happily work overtime.”</p><p>“Alex!” Kara tried to sound shocked but the goofy grin, blush and giggle put paid to that idea. </p><p>“What’s the benefits package like?”</p><p>“Spectacular! Oh Rao I just said that…” </p><p>“You did.” Alex said smugly. “And I will be reminding you of it at every opportunity.”</p><p>“I… how’s Kelly?” Kara said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.</p><p>“Oh smooth, really smooth.” Alex teased as she rolled her eyes. “She’s great. We’re great. In fact….” She looked around conspiratorially and leant in close. “Can you keep a secret?”</p><p>“Umm, probably?” </p><p>“Points for honesty.” Alex laughed. “We started the adoption paperwork last night.”</p><p>“Alex!” Kara grabbed her sister in a hug, the smile on her face threatening to dislocate her jaw. “That’s fantastic!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, too tight!” Alex gasped and Kara eased back on the embrace. “Nothing’s set in stone of course but it feels right. The homestudy’s booked in for next week.”</p><p>“Some kid is about to hit the jackpot with you two!” Kara said happily. “And we are so going to spoil them silly when you’re not looking.”</p><p>Alex laughed and gently disentangled herself from the hug, mostly because Kara was a little over-excited and breathing was becoming difficult. “Oh I know, Clark’s been telling me how you two are around the boys.”</p><p>Kara paused, wondering if she should let Alex know about the changes coming to the Kent family. No, no it wouldn’t be right. Nothing was final yet and the last thing she wanted to do was break Clark’s trust. Instead she just let that particular line pass by.</p><p>“Wait, was this why you wanted to talk to me?”</p><p>“Actually no… that would very much be a work thing.” Alex said as she leant back in the chair, eyeing Supergirl thoughtfully. “I had an unexpected video conference today where you were the sole topic of conversation.”</p><p>“Really, who with?”</p><p>“The President of the United States.”</p><p>Kara froze, staring in disbelief at the Director of the DEO. “Uh… is that a good thing?”</p><p>“Not for me considering the caffeine hadn’t kicked in, no.”</p><p>“Alex…”</p><p>“If you mean are they trying to plot against you or something else nefarious then no, I don’t think they are. Certainly they weren’t asking me anything suspicious.”</p><p>“So what were they asking you? Also: ‘nefarious’?”</p><p>“Your fault, you used it in that retrospective on the Luthor family name a few months back and it got stuck in my brain. As for what they were asking me… nothing specific, weirdly so actually. More… trying to get a feel for who you are, what you might do if asked certain questions.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Again, they didn’t give any details but they were very much looking to the future if that makes sense?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“How would she react to working with government? Would she support a pro-alien policy? That sort of thing.”</p><p>“That’s…. weird.” Kara said thoughtfully. “I mean, I’ve not exactly been subtle on where I stand on things like that.”</p><p>“Publicly, no, you haven’t been. But I think they might have something more, uh, formal in mind than just a TV interview or magazine article.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“You’ve got an invitation to the White House tomorrow evening.”</p><p>There was a long silence in the room then Kara carefully said: “I’ve got… what?”</p><p>“An invitation to the White House to talk to President Harris.” Alex said with a knowing smile. “After dark so it’s not too public. And I asked, formal wear is not required so you don’t need to break out the best cape.”</p><p>“And this invitation is for… what?” Kara asked suspiciously. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know but they said she had a proposal for you.” Alex held up a hand to forestall the inevitable questions. “I checked, they claim they absolutely do not want to use you as a weapon, put you on trial for anything, stop you doing the hero thing or recruit you into the government. And yes, I believe them.”</p><p>“Oh… well…. That’s good.” Kara said lamely, annoyed that Alex had covered everything off so effectively.</p><p>“Look, Kara, I’m not sure why but every instinct I have says this could be a good thing.” Alex said quietly, once more taking Kara’s hand in hers. “It’s up to you but I’d suggest taking them up on it. After all the League will know where you are, if any shenanigans are planned there’s no way they’d be able to pull it off even if they did somehow get the drop on you. Something which, by the way, is a hell of a lot harder than it used to be!”</p><p>Kara grinned and squeezed Alex’s hand reassuringly. “What can I say, marrying Kate Kane really sharpens your game. And I’ll be there… at least I think I will.”</p><p>“That’s all they ask.” Alex said gently. “And if you need me you know I’ll be there for you.”</p><p>“Yeah I know.” Kara said with a warm smile. “Talking of which, if there’s nothing else I’d better get going. A quick patrol here then back to Gotham and Kate.”</p><p>“Talk to her about this too.” Alex advised. “She might have a different viewpoint than either of us and she’s got a phenomenally good feel for this sort of thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course you should go!” Kate said laughing and shaking her head. “Only you would think you shouldn’t accept an invitation from the President.”</p><p>“But… what if…”</p><p>“Okay, stop right there.” Kate said, grabbing Kara in a bear hug. “Now how on earth are you going to get away from me?”</p><p>“Why would I want to get away from you?” Kara asked in her best ‘confused and innocent’ voice.</p><p>“I’ve been sleeping with Alex behind your back for the last two years.”</p><p>“Any good?”</p><p>“Fantastic! The things that woman can do with a shoelace and a lego brick….”</p><p>“Well at least she was worth it.”</p><p>“You have noooooooo idea….”</p><p>Kara couldn’t quite catch the laugh in time and covered by gently but irresistibly pushing her way free of Kate’s grip. “There, happy now?”</p><p>“Of course not… I’m not holding you.”</p><p>“Awwwwwww.”</p><p>“But the point stands. What on earth are they going to do that would cause you to have ‘what if’ thoughts?”</p><p>“Kryptonite?”</p><p>“They’re have the entire league on their back by the time the glow faded and they know it.”</p><p>“They know my real name?”</p><p>“Then they already know it, nothing changes.”</p><p>“They want to introduce alien registration?”</p><p>“Laugh and fly off.”</p><p>“Kate…” Kara paused as she looked her wife up and down. “Why are you so keen for me to go to this?”</p><p>“Honestly? Because I really can’t see how this would be a bad thing.” Kate said with a shrug. “Also… I’ve seen what happens when superheroes stand apart from the rest of the world and it’s not pretty. Maybe this can start building a bridge to help prevent that.”</p><p>“I’m so not the person for that!” Kara protested but Kate suddenly had her arms around her again, a little less aggressively this time.</p><p>“If not you then… who?” She said softly. “Who else can command the attention of anyone on the planet and has the respect of the entire… umm… community? Let’s go with community. Plus you have a pretty unique viewpoint with one foot in the human world, one in the superhero world and one in the alien, uh, world.”</p><p>“That’s three feet.”</p><p>“You’re fast enough to fake it.” Kate said with a smile. “Point stands though.”</p><p>“I dunno Kate… this isn’t something I ever wanted.”</p><p>“Yet another reason you should go. The best people to wield power are those who don’t seek it.”</p><p>“Who’re you quoting?”</p><p>“Me. I think, anyway. If I have stolen that from somewhere I don’t remember seeing it before.”</p><p>“Maybe it should be you….”</p><p>“God no!” Kate laughed but she did reward Kara with a quick kiss. “You’re sweet for suggesting it but I do not have the patience needed! Hell I find it difficult to sit through investor calls where all I’ve got to do is look commanding and occasionally add a line or two to keep things on track. No, when it comes to diplomacy you, my love, are the number one choice.”</p><p>“But….”</p><p>“Nope! No more arguments! You asked, I told. Right now there’s an empty bed not ten seconds away and the hottest woman on the planet is in my arms. These two things need to link up really, really quickly.”</p><p>Kate backed up, ‘dragging’ a grinning Kara with her until they were close enough she could pull them both down into the mass of cool silk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Supergirl! I’m glad you decided to accept my invitation!”</p><p>President Harris wasn’t what Kara had been expecting. She radiated the self-assured confidence that any president needed but there was also a real, genuine warmth to her as she swept out from behind the resolute desk to offer a firm handshake to the girl of steel. </p><p>“I’ll admit I was a bit worried. Vague requests from governments aren’t usually good things in my experience…”</p><p>The president laughed, much to Supergirl’s surprise, and gestured to the small array of comfortable couches in the middle of the room. “Yes, the world has been a bit like that these last few years. Well don’t worry, I promise there’s no trap here. No Kryptonite or power dampener or red sunlight. Just a problem I could really use your help in solving.”</p><p>“With respect Madam President, I thought you said there wasn’t a trap here?” Kara asked carefully. Once again she was surprised as the older woman nodded respectfully. </p><p>“Very good. Very good indeed. And I completely understand why you might think of a mysterious request from the head of the US government as a trap. Again, we haven’t necessarily covered ourselves in glory.”</p><p>“You, well, the previous administration put Lex Luthor in as the Secretary of Defense and had myself and Batwoman hunted down as criminals.” Supergirl put in rather pointedly. </p><p>The president sighed and spread her hands wide. “I wish I could argue the point but I can’t. Yes, we did do that and I regret it deeply. It might have been the previous administration but when you sit at that desk you inherit everything, good and bad, that went before. Believe me I wish that wasn’t the case but you can’t ignore reality.”</p><p>Supergirl gave the older woman a long hard look then nodded and held out her hand. “Under the circumstances, Madam President, I think we can start with a clean slate.”</p><p>“I think that would be in everyone’s best interests.” The president said, accepting the handshake then sitting back and seeming to relax a little. “For what it’s worth you weren’t the only one a little… uncertain about this meeting.”</p><p>Supergirl winced as the memories came flooding back. Trapped for a few vital seconds while her doppelgänger, fed a head full of lies by Lex, had committed murder in this very room. Of course, she thought bitterly, that would be part of their history that made it to Earth Prime…. “I can see why.”</p><p>“Which, if you’ll forgive me skipping the small talk, is why I asked you to come here tonight.” The president let out a small sigh as she focused her full attention on the girl of steel. “One of the responsibilities of anyone fortunate enough to sit in this office is to look beyond our time in it. To consider the world we’re making and try our best to anticipate what dangers must be avoided. Ever since Oliver Queen gave his life in an event we still do not fully understand, one of those potential dangers has been the growing presence of meta humans, aliens and various other powerful beings on this planet.”</p><p>“We’re not a threat…” Kara started then forced herself to stop and think. She noticed the appraising look on the face opposite her and held up a hand. “No, I’m sorry… you’re right. We could be dangerous. Extremely so in fact.”</p><p>“I won’t lie to you Supergirl. A number of my colleagues both in this government and around the world privately spend a lot of time worrying about what, for example, you may do if you ever decided we weren’t doing a very good job.”</p><p>Once again Kara winced, another long-buried memory hurtling back. Herself this time, under the influence of synthetic red kryptonite considering herself a god to be worshiped. Her own words echoed in her mind: “Nothing on Earth can stop me.” Back then she’d been wrong. Now…. Now she wasn’t so sure. </p><p>“Colleagues in your government… but not you?” Supergirl asked cautiously.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, no.” There was a gentle smile that lifted Kara’s rapidly sinking hopes. “If you were going to do something like that I think it would already have happened. Sadly we’ve certainly given you enough reasons to think that we were incompetent. Instead you’ve shown time and again that you are genuinely here to help. Though I confess there are times I’m not sure we’re worthy of it.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Madam President, I never judge who’s ‘worthy’ of being helped.” Kara said firmly. “Hope, help and compassion for all… I’ve long thought it’s the last word that’s most important.”</p><p>“And that, ultimately, is why I wanted to talk to you.” The president paused again, organising her thoughts. “I said we think about possible dangers… we do so to try and identify possible solutions. If necessary solutions to deal with that danger if it happens but for preference we’d rather avoid it happening in the first place.” She leant forward in her chair, eyes blazing now as she stared at Kara. “I believe that the only way to avoid this particular danger is to work together. To find a way to integrate your world with ours.”</p><p>“And how would you like to do that?” Kara asked carefully.</p><p>“For now, we talk.” The president let out a small, self-deprecating chuckle. “Yes, I know, a politician wanting to talk. Shocking isn’t it? But I think… I hope… that any danger here is still a long way off. That gives us time and I’m under no illusions about how difficult the task ahead will be. Some will resist giving up near-unlimited freedom to function in a wider society. Some will want to tag each and every being with powers and catalogue them like laboratory mice. Others will want war, still more to isolate ourselves completely from the rest of the universe. Only by bringing them all together can we find a way forward, a compromise.”</p><p>Kara stood and, almost without thinking, walked over to stand at the famous floor to ceiling windows, looking out into the night. “So much fear… how do we even start getting past that?” she said quietly, not entirely sure who she was asking. To her surprise the president answered from alongside her, having moved quietly around the other side of the resolute desk.</p><p>“If I may be so bold, I’m assuming you’ve been on this planet long enough to see movies, tv shows that sort of thing?”</p><p>“That’s a very safe bet, yes.” Kara said, not sure where the conversation was going.</p><p>“Then you’ll have heard the phrase ‘people always fear what they don’t understand’. It’s been a very popular message in recent years.”</p><p>“Yes. I always thought that was a very depressing way to view the world.” Kara admitted and was surprised to hear a quiet laugh from alongside her.</p><p>“It is. Especially as it’s completely wrong.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Fear isn’t driven by a lack of understanding. If it was everyone would be terrified of… of gravity. How many people really understand it after all? Instead we accept that it exists, that it won’t go away and that we’re unlikely to find ourselves floating around when we wake up. Well…” To Kara’s shock she saw a sly smile in the presidents reflection. “Maybe not in your case.”</p><p>Kara laughed and, on impulse, lifted off the ground for a few seconds. “You may have a point there.”</p><p>“What we fear, Supergirl, is power. Plain and simple. Those without it fear those that have it and those with it fear to lose it or that they will be targeted by someone more powerful. We fear the dark not because of the darkness itself but what creatures, what power, lurk unseen within it. We fear what we don’t understand because until we know something how can we judge if it has power over us or not?”</p><p>“I’d… not thought of it that way.” Supergirl admitted. </p><p>“Few do but after a lifetime in politics and public service I have no doubt it’s accurate.” The president said grimly. “All of human history shows the same pattern. We resist change because we know it will affect our own power. We fight wars to expand our reach, to improve our position and defend what we have. We see others as inferior for… for too many reasons…” She looked away and Kara saw the president glance at her own hands as if her dark skin was a reminder of that fact. “…. but always it comes back to wishing for power over others.”</p><p>She paused and Supergirl turned to face her again, only then realising that she’d turned her back on the leader of her adopted country and treated the most famous office in the world as she would her own apartment. She went to apologise but stopped short. Power, she thought… power in symbols, power in places… and this woman hadn’t once brought it up yet Kara still found herself in some small way afraid.</p><p>“Ah, you’re starting to see aren’t you?” The president said, watching Supergirl intensely. “It affects everyone, at least everyone I’ve ever met. Yet there are those, like yourself, that seem to react rather differently. Oh I’m sure you’re still afraid, even a Kryptonian must have nightmares about something, but you choose to try and build bridges. To enable everyone to share their own strengths and support each other against their weaknesses. It is a remarkable and rare gift, Supergirl. And frankly I am extraordinarily grateful that you possess it.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what to say other than thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me by at least considering my proposal.”</p><p>Kara took another look out the window, reaching out with her senses to drink in the never-ending pulse of life that covered this planet. She wondered if anyone on it ever realised just how big and varied their ecosystem was… or how fragile, at least as far as the human race was concerned. </p><p>“And what, exactly, are you proposing Madam President?” Supergirl asked, turning to face the woman who, she was surprised to see, was smiling.</p><p>“You know there’s heads of state that wouldn’t have spotted that one and rushed ahead with their own assumptions.” The older woman chuckled, her eyes sparkling. “You’re a natural at this.”</p><p>“With all due respect, I hope not.” Kara said earnestly. “Language and nuance I’m good at. Politics… no, that’s not an arena I want to fight in.”</p><p>“You may have to some day.” The president said with a warning glance. “But for now let me give you a straightforward answer. Think about what we’ve talked about tonight. Tell your fellow heroes about it, ask for their thoughts and their ideas. And when you’re ready come back and talk to me again.”</p><p>“That’s it?’</p><p>“That’s it. Oh I hope it’ll become more of course but if not… well, it’s your choice.”</p><p>Kara stayed silent for a moment then asked a question of her own: “If you were in my position… what would you choose?”</p><p>President Harris shook her head but there was a glint in her eye that seemed almost amused. “No, not now. Once you’ve made that decision I’ll tell you but the last thing I want is to influence you in this. The choice before you… before us… is one that will affect this planet for decades or even centuries to come. It must be made freely and honestly or else how can we possibly build on it?”</p><p>“Alright.” Supergirl said and a smile lit her face. “And thank you for taking this path. I suspect I might never know what it cost you to give us that chance but it certainly won’t have been cheap.”</p><p>“It wasn’t.” The president returned the smile. “But you might be surprised how many chipped in on the bill. What you’ve done for us Supergirl, it’s not gone unnoticed even by those of us who would like to think we hold the reins of power only to see you lifting mountains before breakfast.”</p><p>Supergirl laughed and for a moment their roles faded away leaving two regular people enjoying each others’ company. “I only do that once a month, just to keep my hand in.”</p><p>The president returned the laugh and raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you don’t do that with anything in a national park?”</p><p>“No, it’s a mountain no-one will notice moving up and down by about six foot.” Kara reassured her. “It’s only a warm-up mountain anyway, dwarf star alloy makes for a much better workout and leaves less confused bears behind.”</p><p>The President extended a hand, a warm smile on her lips. “Thank you again Supergirl. For coming in the first place and for reminding me it’s okay to be human once in a while, even in this office.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Madam President.” Kara said shaking the offered hand. “And I’ll be back to pick this up as soon as I can, I promise.” She turned to leave then paused. “Uh… how do I contact you? I’m assuming the secret service would rather Supergirl didn’t cold call?”</p><p>“You’d be correct. For now let’s keep using the DEO as a go-between. That seems to work well and provide suitable separation.”</p><p>Supergirl nodded and left via the same door she’d entered by. The flight back to National City was, by her standards, slow as she ran the conversation through her mind. She’d need to talk to the League of course… but that didn’t need to be immediate. They could give everyone a few days to get themselves organised and travel to Central City. Right now though she knew exactly who she wanted to talk to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how’d it go?” Kate asked as Kara stepped out of the side corridor that led to their carefully concealed rooftop entrance. </p><p>“Uh… good.”</p><p>“Good?” Kate raised her eyebrow as she looked up from the couch. “You meet the leader of the free world and your analysis of that meeting is ‘good’?”</p><p>“It’s complicated.”</p><p>“Of course it’s complicated you goof!” Kate lobbed a pillow which Kara snatched out of the air without looking. “Which part of ‘President’ did you miss?”</p><p>“I… sorry.” Kara blinked and refocused a little guiltily. “It wasn’t what I expected. There’s a lot running through my brain right now.”</p><p>“Want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Rao yes.” Kara sighed. “But, uh…”</p><p>Kate looked at her wife, making a quick assessment of where that ‘uh’ might be heading. She smiled as she slid off the couch and slinked over to Kara. “Would you like to talk while I give you a mink massage?”</p><p>“How do you do that?” Kara asked. “Read my mind I mean?”</p><p>“You had mink massage face.”</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“It’s okay, only I’d ever see it my love.” Kate grinned, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “Act now and I’ll throw in a complimentary back scratch.”</p><p>She actually felt Kara’s knees buckle at the thought and the next thing she knew they’d shot down the corridor to their bedroom and Kara was lying on the bed face down in front of her completely naked.</p><p>“I take it that’s a yes?” Kate asked sardonically as she ate up the eye candy.</p><p>“Less talking, more scratching!”</p><p>“The things I do for Gotham.” Kate said as she knelt down astride Kara’s thighs, settling herself in to rest comfortably on the wonderfully smooth flesh. She placed her fingernails on Kara’s shoulders and slowly pulled down as hard as she could. On a normal human she’d have been drawing blood, for Kara it was a wonderfully sensual tingle. </p><p>“Ohhhhhhh myyyyy gggggg……” Kara drooled, her body seeming to relax into Kate’s touch. “That feels amazing!”</p><p>“It looks pretty damn good too! Hey, did you know you blush all over when I compliment you?”</p><p>“Yes, now about that scratching…”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Kate said silkily, picking up the speed a little and letting her nails drag down from Kara’s neck to the curve of her butt before lifting away and repeating the journey. It didn’t take more than five trips to have Kara literally purring at the tingles shooting through her and Kate would never get tired of that sound.</p><p>“Awww, happy cat.” Kate teased but Kara just nodded into the pillow and shuffled slightly to give Kate better access to her shoulders. </p><p>“I’m not getting any words out of you while I’m doing this am I?”</p><p>Kara tried to shake her head but as it was buried in the pillow it turned into more of a full-body shake much to Kate’s distraction. </p><p>“Okay, five minutes then I’m switching to a massage, you’re rolling over and we’ll talk about what’s bothering you.” Kate said making it very much a statement of fact rather than a question. Kara just groaned and seemed to sink a little further into the mattress, her body arching slightly as Kate dragged her nails across the small of her back.</p><p>“Also I’m gonna go to the top of your thighs.” Kate added in the same commanding tone though her grin was obvious even if Kara was looking the other way. “I’m considering that my reward.”</p><p>The blonde hair shifted as Kara nodded agreement then gave what could only really be described as a growl as Kate’s nails dragged slowly over her ass. Kate couldn’t help but wish she’d had time to let Kara soak under the red sun lamps for a little while, even if only just enough to see the red trails from her touch. It was always a little weird to feel Kara’s soft, supple flesh yield so easily to her touch yet not have a mark or blush left behind. Awesome, yes, but weird all the same.</p><p>True to her word Kate spent the next five minutes running her nails up and down Kara’s back and butt, every movement accompanied by a constant purring rumble from her wife. As the end approached Kara giggled quietly and lifted her left leg up, letting her thigh rub up against Kate’s to tease her with the dampness on Kara skin that hadn’t come from the girl of steel. Kate managed to ignore it until Kara shifted slightly and brought her thigh up to press against Kate’s core. She was immediately rewarded with a sharp crack of palm on flesh as Kate spanked her ass three times in rapid succession.</p><p>“Mmmm, more please.” Kara groaned but Kate shook her head and reached out to slide a hand under Kara’s right shoulder.</p><p>“Oh no, you’re not getting what you want that easily. Come on, turn over, mink massage time!” She heaved at Kara’s body and was slightly surprised when the slim figure easily flipped over. She’d expected Kara to be a little more… well, bratty about it. She normally was if a spanking was on offer but apparently she really did want to talk!</p><p>Kate reached over and grabbed the big mink mitt that always reminded her of a giant polishing pad. She laid her hand on Kara’s right shoulder and paused, her eyes locked on the steel-blue ones gazing back at her.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Kara asked softly and Kate shook her head.</p><p>“Wrong? Nothing. The opposite in fact…. Everything’s right. I just… right now… there’s literally nothing else I want in the world. Just you, being here, with me.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>“And then it hits me all over again how beautiful you are.” Kate said in that particular warm, soft tone that she’d never used with anyone but Kara. She didn’t even think about it, she never had, it just happened. </p><p>“Says Kate Kane, pinup to the gay, curious and ‘well if it’s her’ community the world over.” Kara teased. </p><p>“It’s all in the cheekbones.” Kate replied with a smirk, reaching down with her free hand to slide her palm along Kara’s jaw and up to caress her face. “But this… this is the sight I get to wake up to in the morning and that makes me the luckiest woman in the world.”</p><p>“Kiss me?”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.” Kate whispered, dipping down to fulfil her wife’s request. She made sure to keep her body from touching Kara’s mainly because she was absolutely sure that if she did so they wouldn’t stop touching each other until the sun came up. </p><p>“Now… you want to tell me what’s on your mind my love?” Kate said as she reluctantly pulled back and started to sweep the mink mitt across Kara’s shoulders and chest.</p><p>“Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh……” Kara’s head went limp at the delightfully tingly sensations suddenly coursing through her. “I’ll try but… but… but it’ll have to be the short version.”</p><p>“Whatever works for you.” Kate grinned as she swept the mitt lower, catching the very edge of Kara’s breasts and almost coming on the spot from the deep, lustful groans that rose to meet her touch.</p><p>Slowly, punctuated by moans, purrs and on a couple of occasions outright begging, Kara recapped her conversation with the President, finishing as Kate swept the mitt across her soles, sending her into giggling fits.</p><p>“Interesting approach.” Kate said, watching as Kara shimmied on the bed, her feet pulling away from the maddening, tickling sensations only to return for more a moment later.</p><p>“What dooooo you thhhhhhink?” Kara asked, not quite able to stop laughing long enough to ask the question.</p><p>“Considering what I saw with Magog, yeah, we need to try and address this.” Kate said, her tone grim as she remembered that world and all the death and destruction caused by a problem worryingly similar to the one starting to face them on Earth Prime. “As for how… I’ve got a few ideas but none of them will be easy or quick and they’re all gonna get pushback.”</p><p>“Tell me?” Kara asked, talking quickly to slip the two words in between swipes of her soles.</p><p>“In the morning. Right now I need to get my head between your legs in the next thirty seconds or the sexual tension’s gonna kill me.”</p><p>“Same!”</p><p>“Well there’s an easy solution to that!” Kate said, tossing the mitt to one side as she flipped on one hand to land with pinpoint precision, her knees either side of Kara’s head and her face lowering to a classic sixty nine. Kara went to say something but then Kate started licking and the world exploded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me get this straight.” Black Lightning said with enough skepticism to disprove the moon landings. “The government wants to ‘talk’ to us about how best to control us?”</p><p>“No.” Supergirl said, searching for the right words.</p><p>“Maybe.” Batwoman corrected. There was a small chuckle from the other seven founding members of the league sitting around the table, even Kara joining in. “You’re right Jefferson, that could be the way this goes and we’d be naive to think otherwise.” She turned to Supergirl. “But then again Kara’s also right, that’s not what they said. Not yet anyway.”</p><p>She paused, gathering her thoughts. “Look around you. Ten years ago how many of these chairs would have been filled? One, maybe two? Now there’s eight of us here and dozens more in the wider league. That doesn’t even begin to account for all the aliens living on this planet, many of whom have powers that’d justify them wearing a cape if they wanted to. Sooner or later - and knowing our luck it’ll be sooner - this is going to become a problem far wider than alien immigration. If we can try to get ahead of it I think that works to everyone’s benefit.”</p><p>“That path is a dangerous one.” J’onn said, his fingers steepled in front of his face. “Jefferson is right, the easiest way to deal with that problem is by controlling us.”</p><p>“Then it’s up to us to show the world there’s a better way that works.” Barry put in. “Be… be the gatekeepers between human and, uh, super human.”</p><p>“Speaking as a human…” Sara put in dryly. “That’s ever so slightly offensive.”</p><p>Barry went as red as his suit but Kara cut in, eager to stop an argument before it started. “It’s accurate enough for now. We’ll come up with a better phrase later but that might not be the worst idea, at least to start.”</p><p>“Uh, speaking as someone from twenty years in the future… this hasn’t been a problem yet.” Mia added, still uncomfortable in what should have been her father’s chair.</p><p>“I wouldn’t put too much stock in that.” Sara told her gently. “One thing being the dashing captain of a time ship has taught me is that cause and effect can take a while to synchronise. For all we know that part of your future is still running on an old timeline pre-Crisis.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Who knows, I just make this stuff up and hope it sounds good.” Sara said with a grin. </p><p>“J’onn, you sure you don’t want a berth on the Waverider?” Kate asked hopefully. “Pretty sure the position of Adult is still vacant….”</p><p>“Hey!” Sara protested then thought for a moment. “Yeah, okay, fair point. For the record if you ever want to come aboard J’onn you really would be welcome.”</p><p>“Thank you Sara, I appreciate that. But giving someone who’s lost their entire people access to a time machine is a… dangerous move. I’ll pass.”</p><p>“Which is another problem.” Superman added, his tone thoughtful. “At some point we’ll have to fold time travel into this as well. Right now the time bureau does a good job but there’s a lot that they miss as well.”</p><p>“So we need a solution that handles humans, meta humans, aliens and time travellers, all while keeping it - and those using it - protected from governments the world over. Easy, an hour at most, anyone know what we do with the rest of the day?” Sara said with a sigh.</p><p>“The world over…” Kara muttered, an idea running through her mind and she quickly looked up at Kal. A moment later he nodded his understanding and made a ‘go ahead’ motion. “I might not have the solution… but I know how we can manage it. The computers at the Fortress are pretty much unhackable by anything on Earth. Not only is their security top notch but there’s just nothing here that can interface to them. That’d make it pretty secure if we’re holding personal details.”</p><p>“Plus you’ve got those robots so it’s always guarded.” Barry agreed. “And no-one can lift the key other than you two. Yeah, sounds good!”</p><p>“Okay, so we know the infrastructure… what’s the actual plan?” Jefferson asked. There was a pause then, very slowly, every head turned to Kate.</p><p>“You know how stereotypical that is, right?” She said with a sigh. “What makes you think the big bad Bat has a plan.”</p><p>“Uh… because you’re the big bad Bat? It’s kinda your thing?” Barry said with a hopeful shrug.</p><p>“Well… not this time.” Kate admitted before holding up a single finger. “Though I do have an idea where we could start.”</p><p>“Told ya.” Barry whispered to Mia who was sitting next to him. A casually-thrown batarang embedded itself into the headrest of his chair and Mia leaned across to carefully pluck it free.</p><p>“Thanks Barry, always good to have another one in my collection.”</p><p>“Uh… you’re welcome.”</p><p>“As I was saying…” Kate grumbled though she couldn’t quite hide the amused twinkle at Mia knowing her so well. The new Green Arrow hadn’t even flinched when the weapon had thudded into Barry’s chair. “We need to be thinking big on this. It’ll start off small, of course it will… but this could rapidly snowball into something closer to a country than a country club. Whatever we come up with has to tie into that, give a pathway to something bigger.” She paused, her eyes scanning everyone at the table one by one before continuing.</p><p>“I’ve seen what happens if we stand apart… that can’t be allowed to happen here. Somehow we’ve got to find ways to educate all those who could put on the cape in how to use their powers while proving to the rest of the human race that there’s nothing to fear.” She glanced at Kara with a small smile. “Seeing this much power in one place… it’s a scary thought. Hell it scares me and I’m a part of it. Our job is to show the whole world, the whole universe, that we can be trusted to shepherd that power for the good of everyone.”</p><p>“That’s not going to be easy…” Kal warned. “But I think you’re right. If they can trust you and you can prove, day after day, that trust is warranted then this might work.”</p><p>“You?” Mia asked, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Huh? Me? What about me?”</p><p>“No no, you just said ‘they can trust you’, not ‘they can trust us’.” Mia clarified.</p><p>“Oh…” Kal looked at Kara and it was all she could do not to laugh. For a moment she thought about letting him dangle on his own hook for a while but as always when she was with this group the weight of responsibility pushed down any such impulses. Alone she could be the older sister / cousin but here and now she needed to be a leader.</p><p>“Superman is… going to be stepping back a little.” Kara said into the silence and now all eyes were on her, not least of which a very thankful look from Kal. “He’s been doing this the longest of all of us. If we’re going to make any of this work people around the world have to start getting used to change. What better way to start?”</p><p>“Yeah but… but Superman!” Barry said and Kara couldn’t resist a raised eyebrow at the crestfallen look on the Scarlet Speedster’s face. “Uh, not that you’re not… umm… I’m gonna stop talking now.”</p><p>Kara chuckled and shook her head. “No, it’s okay, I know exactly what you mean.” She looked around the group. Her fellow heroes, yes, but also her friends, her family here on this strange world. “Some of you know this, some of you don’t but Kal was the first person I saw when my pod landed here. I looked up and this…” She tapped the symbol on her chest for emphasis. “… this was staring back at me. In that moment, even after everything that happened to me I knew there was still hope in the universe.”</p><p>She pinned Kal with her gaze and smiled. “In the couple of decades since I’ve gotten to know the man my baby cousin became and I’ve always been so proud of him. Not for leaping tall buildings or outrunning the Flash…”</p><p>“Hey! That was one time!”</p><p>“.. But for his sense of compassion, his willingness to care for everyone and his indestructible moral centre. Replacing those will be far, far harder than filling the cape and it’s not something any of us can do alone.”</p><p>Kara looked around the table, glad to see that everyone appeared to be agreeing with her. “Maybe that’s the first step on this road. To take everything Superman - Kal - gave us and find a way to pass it on to those that come after us. Not through force or intimidation but through education and example.”</p><p>“I was going through some of Batman’s old case notes recently.” Kate put in, leaning forward and speaking quietly. “He mentioned working with you… at least I assume it was you, who can keep everything straight after Crisis.” She drew a breath trying to remember the exact words. </p><p>“He said… ‘Despite our differences I have nothing but respect for him. He’s shown me that justice doesn’t always have to come from the darkness. Maybe, one day, it can just come from the light.’” She smiled warmly at the Man of Tomorrow. “I can’t think of a better way to start this journey than with that wish at the heart of it."</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Sara said into the silence.</p><p>“Yes. It’s been an honour to fight beside you. It’ll be a bigger one to carry your spirit forward.” J’onn added, reaching over to place a hand on Superman’s shoulder.</p><p>“Umm….” Mia squirmed slightly in her chair. “Don’t take this the wrong way but it was always Supergirl on my bedroom wall. Thinking about it this would explain why that was….” She blushed and looked around the group. “I don’t know you as well as everyone else - or as much as I’d like for that matter - but if you can inspire these people, hell if you can make Batwoman sing your praises then everything else should be easy!”</p><p>There was a gentle chuckle of agreement, Barry and Jefferson both nodded agreement and, suddenly, that was that. It felt like a great weight had been lifted as tension flowed out of the room. </p><p>“So… what now?” Barry asked carefully, not wanting to break the spell. </p><p>“If we’re all in agreement I’ll get back in touch with the President, let her know that we’re on-board with the talking and brainstorming phase.” Kara replied as she pushed her senses to see if anyone was keeping anything back. To her surprise and delight they didn’t seem to be as they all accepted the suggestion and the meeting quickly broke up into the usual small groups. Supergirl held herself apart slightly and, sure enough, Kal quickly made his way over to her.</p><p>“Thanks.” Kal whispered so quietly even Kara had to focus to hear him.</p><p>“No problem.” She said in the same inaudible voice. “Figured the last thing you need is the entire league talking about your kids having powers.”</p><p>“Yeah, if it was just me and Lois then that’s different. But when the whole point is to get some privacy…”</p><p>“Having a mysterious yet curious and beautiful assassin dropping by wouldn’t be ideal? Just as a random hypothetical example?”</p><p>“Something like that yes.” Kal laughed. “I’ll figure it out, last thing I want is to cut everyone off completely.”</p><p>“If you don’t invite Kate and me to the housewarming you’re going to wake up and find the house is in a different state.” Kara told him with a grin. “No pressure.”</p><p>“About that…” Kal looked nervous. “The farm bordering Pa’s is up for sale. It’s a lot smaller but still viable, just about, so we’re going to go for it.”</p><p>“Sounds great!” Kara said, her eyes narrowing. “So why do you look like you’re about to tell the teacher you haven’t done your homework?”</p><p>“It’s just…” Kal sighed miserably but forced himself to meet Kara’s gaze. “The house has a really big yard and when we showed it to Jordan his eyes lit up and… and…” Superman took a deep breath and steadied himself. “And said it’d be perfect for Kate to teach them archery.”</p><p>Kara tried, she really did, but she couldn’t quite keep back the laughter. She waved an apologetic hand at Kal as the other was busy muffling her giggles. “Sorry, sorry, give me a sec… okay, okay that got it.” She reached out and ruffled Kal’s hair, floating up a little to do so properly.</p><p>“I’ll let her know she needs to start practicing.” Kara said with a grin.</p><p>“What? No, wait…”</p><p>“They’re teenagers with the world’s coolest aunt who can legitimately show she’s a bad ass without powers or lying to them about how she knows this stuff.” Kara pointed out. “Of *course* they’re gonna want her to teach them everything.” She saw his pride mix with fear and took pity on him. “Look at it this way… if they turn out to be regular human kids they’re going to have a set of life skills that you wouldn’t believe!”</p><p>Kal thought about it for a moment then laughed and pulled Kara into a hug. “Do me a favour? Keep pointing out when I’m being overprotective?”</p><p>“Sure.” Kara grinned. “And when Kate’s finished we can get Mia in to teach them the advanced course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to be clear about this... the Superman scenes were written around Christmas time and well before a lot of the details were known about the Superman &amp; Lois spin-off show. Integrating the idea of semi-retirement seemed interesting but I'm almost certain you won't see much from that show enter into this series. For that matter this might just be the most 'CW' accurate entry I've done for a long time and a couple of small logistical issues aside (and maybe one scene that'd need some very careful filming!) really think you could potentially film this on their budget / schedule.</p>
<p>Also I've been trying to figure out how to do something like the first chapter almost since the start of this weird adventure in fanfic. I mean, if you've got Ruby "Ms Steal your Girl" Rose in the role it'd be rude not to, right? That was a ton of fun to write and any reason to revisit smug Kara from the end of Invasion! is always a good one.</p>
<p>Hope everyone enjoyed it and you're all doing well out there. As always thoughts, comments, feedback etc all very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>